


First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 22: Tam and Syl Raise Hell!

by SkiesOverTokyo



Series: FirstFan NaNoWriMo Drabbles [22]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, First Fantasy (Webcomic), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOverTokyo/pseuds/SkiesOverTokyo
Summary: Tam and Syl cause multi-dimensional chaos.





	First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 22: Tam and Syl Raise Hell!

“Something is happening across the worlds” said the Bard  
“Yes.” Intoned the Mage. “Something is up. Capital U. Capital P. UP.”  
“But who could create such a disturbance? It would…require such a power, beyond the capability of any single person, beyond the imagination of even the gods…” the Warrior said, staring out into the starry darkness.  
“Oh.” The Bard Said  
“It’s Them” they muttered in unison.

-

A crack like thunder across the Wakandian sky.  
At first, the hulking figure clad in armour, fist glittering like gold, assumed it was that insignicant god. He’d killed the brother with ease. He’d be no different.   
And yet, the Asgardian was advancing towards him, and the thunder had rumbled from somewhere behind him. Hmf. No matter. He had the Infinity Stones, all the power of a universe. Nothing could best him.   
Thanos, the Mad God, smiled, even as Stormbreaker spun towards him, still trailing sparks from the fingers of Thor Odinsson.  
Hit him in the chest. The pain was severe, but not severe enough to stop him. Not anymore.  
Odinsson was face to face with him.  
Bigger fool. Even as the Asgardian pulled at the axe, he knew his victory was here.  
“You should have aimed for the head” he gloated, lifted his arm.  
And at this point, Thanos, the Mad God, the Divider, the Conquerer, realised two things.   
Firstly, the pain was more severe than he thought, radiating across his entire left hand side.  
And secondly, he could not feel the familiar weight of the Infinity Gauntlet.   
He winced, twisting his huge form to look down.  
  
His arm was gone, cut from the elbow down.  
Thanos blinked. Thor blinked too.   
In the place of the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos found himself wearing a large mitt, that bore a vague resemblance, a mockery, of his power. The real thing was nowhere to be seen. The swap had taken a matter of seconds, and with it, Thanos was defenceless. This was the work of a masterthief.  
“How-?”  
Thor pulled the axe out, kicked the god backwards onto the ground, and stood over him, pulling the mitt off the Mad God, and examined the fabric. His eyes narrowed in confusion.  
“Who in the Nine Worlds are…”

 

-

Below him, on the stairs, stood the girl.   
All it would take was one downward stab. The bodyguard, the fake, the puppet, was too far away, unable to stop him. And from that, his plan would continue unopposed, the Planet would be destroyed as these fools knew it, and everything would be perfect…  
Sephiroth smiled to himself. It had taken so little effort to bring the Black Materia to him, and even less to find this girl and her motley little party. Though, not even an army could have stopped him.  
  
A soft rumble, like distant thunder.   
Probably nothing.   
The forgotten city was old and full of memory, noises like this weren’t…that unusual.  
Still. It was better to be on guard. One wrong move and he’d miss the Cetra, and then all hell would break loose. He grinned. Stepped forward. Let gravity take him.  
  
And found himself dangling upside down from a length of rope that had been carefully tied around his ankle, with just enough give to let him fall a few feet before it pulled taut. He couldn’t see exactly where the rope had been tied through. Worse, the sudden momentum threw the sword clear of his hand, and it fell, clattered down the stairs. The blonde haired man turned, looked up, went to the brown haired girl’s side, and together with the rest of them, they speedily left.   
   
Sephiroth sighed, and reached up to begin untying himself. He would not get another chance this good. He finally pulled himself back up onto the platform and was about to make his way back down when he noticed something on the ground. A card. He picked it up, turned it over  
“Well, you’ve made a terrible, terrible mistake. Tam and Syl…”

 

  



End file.
